


Please, Daddy?

by GsSecretPornStash



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Gerard, F/M, Gags, Kinky, Punishment, Self-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, gerard is a cute and loving daddy but he is also angry, gerard is my DADDy, i lov this, im sorry, no one will ever know how big of a daddy kink i have lmaoooo, reader smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GsSecretPornStash/pseuds/GsSecretPornStash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always wondered how you had lucked out on getting such a wonderful boyfriend (not to mention a wonderful daddy). Gerard was more than you could have ever asked for. But even perfect daddies get angry when you break the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> this is sin.... gerard is my daddy im sorry........

 

Even in the dim lighting of your hotel room, sitting slightly stressed at the desk and surrounded by work, Gerard looked beautiful. Although, you had to say, you were a little biased; you would think he looked beautiful anywhere. You always wondered how you had lucked out on getting such a wonderful boyfriend (not to mention a wonderful daddy). 

The problem was that he wasn’t paying any attention to you at the moment. You were bored, but you knew the rules. “No distracting Daddy while he’s working” was a big rule.

“Daddy,” you said quietly, as if testing the waters.

“What do we say about distracting Daddy while he’s working, babygirl?” He murmured, not even looking up from his paper. It was the exact response you had expected, and you frowned.

“Not to,” you muttered, shifting around on the bed and staring forlornly at the ceiling for a moment, trying to let your thoughts entertain you, but then your head fell to the side again to look at Gerard, and you couldn’t help but leave it there.

Rules were rules, but you were just  _ so  _ bored, but with Daddy right there looking so ravishing still in his stage suit  _ not paying attention to you _ you just couldn’t take it anymore. You always wanted to be a good girl for him and you’d never do anything to upset him, but you couldn’t help yourself at this point.

You scooted over to the side of the bed before rolling off of it and crawling towards where Gerard was sitting at the desk. Without a second though you slid your hand between his thighs and palmed at his cock through his pants. You barely even had the opportunity to touch him, though, because immediately Gerard grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand off of him and yanking you into a standing position.

“I can’t believe you!” he said, and his voice did sound shocked and exasperated. You avoided eye contact for a second too long, it seemed, as he let out a frustrated little growl and yanked you forward again, pulling you over his lap smoothly as if you weighed nothing. He flipped your skirt up to expose your ass and spanked you five times in quick succession,  _ hard _ . A red handprint stained your skin.

Gerard grabbed your hips and shifted you so that you were straddling him and then took both of your wrists in one of his hands, squeezing them together.

“Baby, can you see why Daddy’s frustrated and confused? I literally just told you a rule and you immediately disobeyed it.”

It was obvious he was frustrated and confused. He was so frustrated and confused, it seemed, that he was even talking to you before he inevitably punished you. You shrugged in response, and his grip on your wrists tightened and you heard him release a short breath from his nose.

“You definitely deserve to be punished tonight,” he muttered, and at this you looked up at him, a pout on your face.

“Daddy, Daddy, no! I was only trying to please you! You weren’t paying attention to me! I was good!”

You registered the sound of the crack of skin on skin before you registered the pain of him slapping you in the face.

“You directly disobeyed me, and now you’re talking back. Fuck no, slut, this is not how things work. I thought you knew that. But, obviously not, and judging by your actions I have to teach you that lesson.”

You squirmed on his lap, knowing his fingers would leave bruises on your wrists.

“On the bed. Clothes off,” he commanded, shoving you off of him and marching into the bathroom where you had left your luggage. You scrambled to do as he asked, and, assuming the worst, positioned yourself on your knees with your ass in the air.

He came back several seconds later with supplies. The first thing he did was grab your jaw and force you to look up at him where he was dangling your pink ball gag in front of your face.

“No more backtalk from you, bitch,” he said before pushing the gag into your mouth and fastening it tight around your head.

You felt the wood of a thin paddle touch your ass gently as if for aim before it came down on you with full force, causing you to jump forward and curl your toes. The gag caught your yelp. Gerard ran his hand across your burning skin before spanking the other side.

He spanked you four times more on either side with the paddle, and each time as the stinging sensation increased it became harder to stay still against the hits.

“My little girl,  _ so _ naughty,” Daddy said, and you could hear the emotion in his voice. For a split second you regretted bothering him, because honestly his emotions were far more effective in making you rethink your decisions than any physical punishment, but still, you felt selfish today, and at least he was paying attention to you. Maybe your punishment wasn’t as undeserved as you had tried to argue.

Gerard pulled your arms behind your back and put your wrists in handcuffs, and pulled your knees together. Your ankles he fastened with ribbon, silky and cool against your sensitive skin. He flipped  you over so that you were lying on your back with your arms pinned uncomfortably beneath you.

He flipped the paddle in his hand so that he was gripping the flat, rectangular part instead of the curved handle, maintaining eye contact with you. His eyes were an interesting mixture--disappointed, frustrated, lusty, with just a hint of concern and love purposefully concealed somewhere. You tried your best to convey with your eyes the sounds you’d be making and the words you’d be moaning if not for the ball gag.

You were distracted from that effort when you felt the handle of the paddle running lightly across your skin, just barely touching the flesh around your stomach and thighs in a tantalizing pattern. Your eyelashes fluttered when you felt the wood dance over your clit and then lower, never pressing hard enough or close enough to where you needed it. It was on purpose, of course. It was always on purpose.

“Attention whore,” he spat, “of course. You’ll get attention tonight, sugar, but not the kind you’re looking for.” It was a threat of a night full of teasing, of being pushed so close to the edge that you just go crazy when you can’t make it. And you had no choice but to accept his terms, since you were the one who had started this, after all.

Suddenly, he pushed the tip of the handle into you, just barely and for half a second before he pulled it out and ran it up and down your folds once again. He repeated the same actions, over and over, and before you knew it, your torture had begun. On the upstroke he pushed the wooden handle against your clit and on the downstroke he pressed it into you just enough for you to want more before leaving you empty again. He moved slowly, taking his time and never letting anything build. Your ankles were hurting from working against the restraints to keep your knees open by the time he finally stopped.

He shrugged his suit jacket off and let it drop to the floor, along with the tie and his shoes, and moved over to you, undoing the gag with one hand as the other pulled out his belt.

“Daddy,” you gasped immediately, and he thumbed away the drool that escaped around the gag. You sucked his thumb into your mouth automatically and a tiny smile appeared on Gerard’s face, conveying his small burst of pride, before his expression became controlled again.

“On your knees, on the floor, princess,” he said, his voice rough, and he planted his feet wider and wiggled his toes a little as he adjusted his weight. You did as he asked and watched with mesmerized eyes as the zipper of his pants came down and the tent in his underwear became his throbbing cock, hanging in front of your mouth.

The only thing running through your head was the desire to taste, and you leaned forward eagerly to take him into your mouth, but you were caught by Daddy’s hand tangled in your hair and tugging sharply. He hummed.

“I don’t think you really deserve Daddy’s cock. What do you say?”

“Please, Daddy,” you mewled immediately. Gerard tucked your hair behind your ears with a tender hand.

“Open wide, sugar. We’ll see how much you earn.”

You fought to keep your mouth as wide as you could as he pushed the head of his cock past your lips. You had just long enough to taste the bitter, salty flavor before he pulled out completely. So, it was this game again. It was going to be a long night.

He pushed in again, this time giving you a little more, but moved back again as soon as your tongue touched the underside. You whimpered when he ran the head of his cock around your lips. Again, he barely went in past your lips before he pulled back out.

He kept this up for what felt like hours. Over and over he would push in just enough for you to taste before pulling out immediately, until you were sobbing and pleading for Daddy every time he left your lips and he was breathing harshly through his nose.

Finally, when it seemed like he couldn’t stand it anymore, and you were certainly already too far gone, he grabbed a handful of your hair and sharply pulled you away from him, so that your watery eyes peered up at him.

“How bad do you want it?” he demanded, his voice sounding husky and desperate and almost garbled.

“Daddy, so bad, Daddy, I’ve been so patient, I want your cock, Daddy, please!” you whimpered quickly.

“My slutty baby,” he said, his voice cracking on the ‘baby’, “My slutty girl.”

Finally-- _ finally _ , he pushed all the way into your mouth, and you couldn’t even be bothered when he hit the back of your throat so forcefully that you gagged, because he was finally in you and you could finally taste and lick and suck. Both of Daddy’s strong hands made their way to the back of your head to push you to meet his thrusts. He moved smoothly and firmly in and out of you, and it was so satisfying after so much teasing that you felt like you could weep.

You heard Daddy let out a moan, probably unable to help himself, and glanced up to see his head thrown back. You moaned around his cock, knowing he would be able to feel the vibrations. Gerard cursed and pushed you off of him, and you cried out in protest but he shushed you distractedly and undid your handcuffs. He moved you onto the bed and handcuffed your wrists above your head around the post of the headboard instead. He moved down your body to untie the ribbon around your ankles, dropping a peck on your thigh as he worked.

“You were way too bad to deserve Daddy’s cock tonight, filthy slut, naughty baby,” but there was something about the way he said the words that let you know that you would get it anyways; he just couldn’t take it anymore.

He spread your legs with slightly shaky hands and captured your lips with his, pushing his tongue into your mouth at the same time as his throbbing cock pushed into your heat.

It felt like a drink of water in the middle of the desert, and you weren’t even aware of the helpless moans and noises escaping your mouth in that moment. It didn’t matter, because Gerard was moaning too, fucking you hard and fast, angry and desperate.

He hunched over you to take one of your nipples into his mouth, pushing a hand on your throat to support his weight, and that was fucking it for you. You were convulsing and coming so hard you saw stars. You probably accidentally kicked him.

You were just catching your breath when Daddy’s hips began to stutter, and you felt hot all over when his cum filled you. He collapsed on top of you.

After another few seconds he pulled out of you with a groan and moved to lie beside you on the bed. He removed the handcuffs and brought your wrists to his mouth, leaving little kisses on them and rubbing the sore skin. He pulled you to curl around his side.

“Baby,” he whispered, stroking your hair.

“Yes, Daddy?” you asked, yawning.

“Baby, what was that? I’m worried. You never act out, break rules like that. Do we need to talk about this?”

You smiled into his chest.

“No, Daddy, really, it’s what I said. I just wanted your attention.”

He let out his breath a bit and hummed.

“Never do that again, girl.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“You learned your lesson, right?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, baby.”

The two of you laid together in silence for a while longer. He stroked the skin at the base of your neck with lazy fingers.

“Daddy?” you asked quietly.

“Yes, sugar?”

“I love you.” You pushed your face into Gerard’s neck, and you could feel his voice rumbling through his chest as he spoke.

“I love you too, baby. Always.” He placed a kiss on the top of your head.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Daddy made you get under the covers. He brushed your hair back from your forehead and you leaned into his touch.

“Does Daddy still have work to do?” you asked sheepishly, spotting the desk in the corner of the room.

Gerard huffed out a laugh. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms above his head.

“I think it can wait,” he said, and crawled into bed beside you.

Sleep always came easy tucked into Daddy’s side, and tonight was no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think, and/or any requests! I will write pretty much anything!


End file.
